This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 102 02 957.1, filed on Jan. 26, 2002, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
This invention relates to a body of a motor vehicle, particularly of a passenger car, comprising a passenger compartment and at least one supporting structure adjoining thereon for accommodating a driving unit, the supporting structure being connected to the passenger compartment by way of holding elements.
A well-known passenger car, disclosed in the publication IT Zeitschrift Quattroroute 45 (2000) 531, January, page 138, which is a high performance car, has a body with a two-seater passenger compartment. The structure of the passenger compartment consists of high-strength plastic and is interlocked with a driving unit directly, that is, without the interpositioning of a supporting structure. The driving unit, consisting of an internal combustion engine, clutch and transmission, is installed between the wheel axles; however, it is adjacent to a rear axle centrally placed engine arrangement in the passenger car.
European Patent Document EP 295 661 A2 and corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,812 disclose a rear supporting structure of a body, which is connected with a passenger compartment through the agency of flexible elements. The above-mentioned supporting structure is formed by a tubular frame construction, comprising upper and lower frame side members and cross members and supporting members extending between the latter. In addition, provisions are made on the tubular frame construction to accommodate the driving unit and wheel suspension elements.
French Patent Document FR 940 982 discloses a body with a passenger compartment, which is bounded by a front and a rear supporting structure. Both supporting structures are formed by metallic lattice frames, one supporting structure accommodating a driving unit. Bearing eye-like extensions, which are embraced by bearing forks, mounted on the tubular supports of the supporting structure, lead away from the passenger compartment. The supporting structures are fastened to the passenger compartment with holding means.
It is an aspect of the invention to create a supporting structure, which is distinguished by a low weight as well as by a high strength, for a body of a motor vehicle. Moreover, the supporting device should take up the driving unit in a justifiable amount of space and be integrated in an advantageous manner in a body of a motor vehicle.
Pursuant to the invention, this aspect can be accomplished in that the supporting structure, having a connecting region to the passenger compartment and a rear end region, is formed by a strength-optimized enveloping device of high strength, the enveloping device substantially surrounding a housing of a driving unit. Further distinguishing features, developing the invention, are contained below and in other embodiments.
A principal advantage, achieved with certain preferred embodiments of the invention, is to be seen therein that the enveloping device has a high strength, which also stiffens the body and reliably absorbs the static and dynamic stresses that occur. Moreover, the enveloping device surrounds the driving unit, comprising the internal combustion: engine, the clutch and the transmission, in a space-saving and accessible manner. The partially visible driving unit and the course of the cross members and the frame side member, as well as the design of the passage openings, produce a special aesthetic effect. Moreover, it is possible to integrate sockets for bearings of the driving unit in the enveloping device, the driving unit being assembled with the enveloping device into a pre-assembled structural unit. This contributes to the simplification of the assembly. Finally, the enveloping device can be produced easily owing to the fact that it consists of an upper part and a lower apart, which are connected with one another by bolts.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.